


depraved.

by earltrancy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: (not incest), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Siblings, functional families, no supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: Ciel didn't... understand Alois. He was arrogant and dynamic and obnoxious and graceful and just generally infuriating.And he drew Ciel like a fucking magnet.





	

The noble families Phantomhive and Trancy had been allied for years in cooperative service to their sovereign. Over these years, they had practically grown to be family.

As he retreated to the study of the Trancy manor, that was what Ciel reminded himself. In his mother's voice. Because she had committed their entire carriage ride to ensuring that he remembered. He was their guest for the holidays; the Trancys were his friends. 

And it was true. Ciel had loved visiting the Trancys since he was a child - well, a child younger than sixteen.

Ciel respected Hannah Trancy with every bone in his body. At only twenty-four, she was the head of the Trancy family. But more importantly, she was the caretaker of her two younger brothers - she put them above everything else. In Ciel's eyes, she was noble in every sense of the word. 

Luka Trancy, the youngest - well, he was just bloody adorable. Even someone as naturally unphased as Ciel couldn't help but grin as the hyper little boy clung to his leg as he walked or attacked him in a hug.

But then there was Alois.

Ciel didn't... understand Alois. He was arrogant and dynamic and obnoxious and graceful and just generally infuriating.

And he drew Ciel like a fucking magnet. He had to fight to stay away.

In fact, that was why he had hidden himself away in the study. Alois had come down from his room to ask Hannah's and Ciel's mother's opinion on a suit he was thinking of wearing for the New Year's ball, and Ciel had sat there watching while the other had done poses for pictures - straightening his tie, carding his fingers through his hair - and he looked. Well. Handsome. 

Gorgeous, really.

What was Ciel supposed to make of that?

The first random penny dreadful he pulled off a shelf proved to be far less perplexing than that question. 

He sunk into a wide armchair and set his coat on its side table. He had just gotten settled into a story when he heard the door click shut.

There was a gramophone in the Trancy study, on the corner of one of the three desks in the room. Alois walked over to that desk, taking a record out of one of the drawers and carefully placing it before setting the needle. 

Alois grinned as the music started. It was a waltz. Ciel was familiar with the song, but couldn't quite place it.

This was hardly what the young heir was concentrating on, however, when Alois chuckled happily as he moved away from the desk with the twirl of an expert ballerino.

Ciel had wondered about the choice of lacquered hardwood floors.

He definitely wasn't transfixed - he was mesmerized. Ciel had never seen a person so effortlessly elegant; Alois looked lost to the world in the happiest of ways.

Not that that made his presence any less annoying.

Of course not. Not even when he spun over to Ciel and bowed as the first song on the record ended.

Or when Alois sat on the arm of the chair as the next one started.

"You know, it is polite to applaud a good performance, Phantomhive."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't expecting a show."

Alois giggled softly, and the slight movement made his knee slip down between the chair and Ciel's thigh. Ciel pretended not to notice. 

"Then today's a lucky day for you, isn't it? I know you caught my little fashion show, too."

Ciel coughed, but other than that revealed no surprise at being noticed. "Wasn't as if I wanted to," he grumbled, looking back down at the novel.

Alois rolled his eyes, settling himself in Ciel's lap. "I'm sure it was terribly laborious for you," he brushed Ciel's hair behind his ear, murmuring, "Seeing me look pretty in those nice clothes. How badly did you want to rip them off of me?"

Ciel went pink to the tips of his ears, but he just sneered in reply. "What a disgusting implication."

Alois grinned. "I was hoping that it would happen at the ball," he went on sweetly, "That I would make you so crazy that you'd get the message."

"Have no worries, then, you already drive me insane." Ciel attempted to hold a nonexpression as he spoke.

Alois laughed softly. "Promise?" He pressed on Ciel's hips and leaned forward, then rolled his eyes and plucked the book out of Ciel's hands, setting it on the table. "Insane enough to drag me in here and punish me?"

Ciel drew in a gasp, coughing on the exhale. "I - I-I -" He cleared his throat again, trying to calm down. "I was reading, Alois."

Alois smiled. "You haven't turned a page since I've come in."

"W-well, how was I meant to? With you being so entirely libertine," he managed in a haughty tone.

The older hardly looked offended by the remark, tongue poking out to lick at his bottom lip as he batted his eyelashes at him. "What's so wrong with liking pleasure, Ciel?" he asked innocently, tilting his head. "With liking you?"

Ciel subconsciously leaned a bit closer, glaring at Alois. "You're such a whore," he spat, but Alois swore he saw his lips twitch up.

Alois giggled, leaning in himself. "You really think so?" he drawled, skimming his hands up Ciel's sides before wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"Is there even a doubt? Look at you. You're practically begging."

Alois could feel Ciel's breath, they were so close. "Would you like that?" He whispered. "To have me begging you to fuck me?"

Ciel couldn't even hold back his smirk anymore. "Honestly, Trancy," he murmured. "You're absolutely - "

He was interrupted with a slow, heated kiss, that he had to force himself to back out of. He grinned, cupping Alois's cheek.

" - depraved."

~

The two boys, barely dressed and barely awake, sat in each other's hold in a large armchair. Alois rested his head in the crook of Ciel's shoulder, smiling and nuzzling him. Ciel couldn't help but smile as well, absently running his fingers through blond hair.

A new song started, quiet but still a fair bit louder than the last one had ended. Ciel startled and Alois laughed.

"Shut up."

"No, no, that's the point, it catches most people by surprise."

"Much like you - ballet?"

Alois smiled against Ciel and kissed his collarbone. 

"Hannah took us to see Le Diable Amoureux when we were little." He paused, scrunched his brow - "Or, no, I guess it would have been our parents."

Ciel smiled, pulling Alois's chin up a little and kissing him. "She is your parents. Don't think about them."

Alois giggled and nodded. "Yeah. Well, according to her, I was completely besotted with the whole experience, and told her so about a million times, and she thought it was adorable and hired me a ballet instructor."

"That most definitely is adorable."

Alois blushed, pouting. "Shut up!"

Ciel chuckled, kissing him again. "Never."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [oftrancy](oftrancy.tumblr.com) ¦¦ spam/writing


End file.
